


Elements (Elementos)

by MADAR4CORE



Series: TobiIzuWeek2021 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Izutobi, M/M, TobiIzu, TobiIzuWeek, TobiIzuWeek2021
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAR4CORE/pseuds/MADAR4CORE
Summary: Izuna y Tobirama eran muy diferentes.Sin embargo, eso no siempre significa algo malo.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: TobiIzuWeek2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127960
Kudos: 7





	Elements (Elementos)

Izuna y Tobirama eran completamente contrarios.

A primera vista se veían como el día y la noche. Uno con pelo negro y largo, unos ojos oscuros intimidantes, unas facciones ligeramente redondeadas… Y el otro destacaba por su blanco y corto cabello, unos ojos rojizos naturales que habían fascinado a decenas de ninjas a lo largo del tiempo, los rasgos de su cara eran más marcados y afilados.

Aun así, tan solo hacía falta pasar cinco minutos charlando con ellos para notar aún más diferencias. El Uchiha era nervioso, siempre balanceándose de una pierna a otra como si no pudiese estarse quieto. También sonreía con facilidad, ya fuese de alegría o de incomodidad. Tenía un carácter amable aunque quizá fuese un poco sádico y vengativo si le molestaban lo suficiente. Por otro lado, el Senju era muy tranquilo, siempre escuchaba pacientemente cada cosa que el contrario le decía y luego respondía lo que realmente pensaba sobre ello. Era más serio aunque a veces se le escapaban pequeñas sonrisas que trataba disimular con rapidez.

No teniendo suficiente con todo eso, sus elementos naturales eran opuestos. El Uchiha manejaba el fuego mientras que el Senju dominaba el agua. Esa diferencia siempre les proporcionó peleas aterradoras cuando estaban en guerra, dignas de que todos los demás ninjas se quedasen quietos observando con fascinación. El choque de las bolas de fuego de Izuna con los grandes muros de agua de Tobirama levantaba vapor, el cual terminaba extendiéndose y rodeando por completo la zona, haciendo que ambos ninjas tuviesen que guiarse por su sharingan y por su percepción como sensor, respectivamente.

Precisamente por ser tan diferentes en todos los puntos de su vida, se complementaban tan perfectamente.

Entrenaban juntos, casi a diario, primero comenzaron con sus catanas pero se dieron cuenta de que realmente podían sacar más provecho del asunto. Entonces cambiaron a sus respectivos elementos. Durante horas trabajaron juntos con la idea de perfeccionar un nuevo ataque que combinase el fuego y el agua, convencidos de que podrían transformarlo en un ataque focalizado en un solo ninja pero que liberase el vapor suficiente como para herir a otros que estuviesen en un radio cercano al primero.

Cuando por fin lo lograron, lo primero que hicieron fue solicitar una misión conjunta para probarlo, y fue un éxito. Tanto que las demás naciones empezaron a hablar del “dúo fantasma” por la neblina característica que quedaba en la zona después de realizar el ataque combinado. Sin hacerlo a propósito, se convirtieron en una pareja temible, encargándose de los problemas externos de la aldea mientras que sus hermanos gobernaban desde dentro. Era una estrategia tan sólida que nadie se atrevería a amenazar la paz de Konoha.

Nadie se hubiese imaginado nunca a un Senju y un Uchiha juntos, complementándose de una manera casi inhumana, siendo el apoyo del que fiarse ciegamente en misiones difíciles. Pero ahí estaban ellos, demostrándole al mundo que se equivocaba, que eran dos personas tan sumamente diferentes que lo que le faltaba a uno el otro podía compensarlo, y viceversa.

Por ello, fueron compañeros de equipo durante años, fieles ninjas bajo las órdenes del Hokage, guerreros fieros que mantuvieron la paz en aquella aldea, que cuidaron del sueño de los hermanos de ambos. Por fin habían encontrado algo por lo que unir fuerzas y luchar: su propio futuro. 


End file.
